The Trainer
by AMckenzie
Summary: REQUESTED! Mara is a college girl, who decides to break it off with her boyfriend Jason. After meeting John Cena, she finds herself in a difficult position. Could she really love a wrestler? Please R&R.
1. Bump, Bump

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter One: Bump, Bump

"Mara Anne Blair!" Lacey shouted louder than necessary.

Mara rose her head from the soft pillow and opened her eyes. "What.. What?" She asked wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Your gonna be late for class!" Lacey, her roommate and best friend replied.

Mara looked at the clock and seen she had only fifteen minutes, to get dressed and be in class. "Oh man." She spoke as she jumped up. Her foot got caught in the blanket, causing her to fall to the floor. "I am gonna be late!" She quickly released her foot, grabbed her clothes and dressed as quickly as she could. She had been up all night studying and had forgotten to set her alarm clock. She rushed putting her books into her backpack. "Thanks Lace!" She said just as she ran out the door and down the hall. She was never late, and never thought she would be, so running was her only option. She rushed out the dorm doors and ran as fast as her legs would allow her to. Her thoughts were set on getting to class on time and wasn't paying attention as to where she was actually going, causing her to bump into someone. She didn't even look up. "Sorry, my fault!" She said as she grabbed her backpack and began to run again. She seen the building and practically leaped up the steps and stormed through the doors. She had made it with only one minute to spare. The door slammed behind her and everyone's eyes turned towards her. She lightly smiled and took her seat.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Blair. We were just about to start!"

"Sorry." She apologized.

"Don't make it a habit!" Mr. Hartley retorted.

Mara nodded in agreement.

After class was over Mara hurried out the doors, she was suppose to meet her boyfriend Jason at the diner down the block. She seen him sitting at a booth through the window. She took a deep breath just before opening the doors and made her way over to him. She took a seat and began looking over the menu. "You okay?" Jason asked looking her over.

She nodded. "Yep, I am great!" She replied.

"Are you sure? Cause you seem to be somewhere else." He asked.

"I want to break up!" She blurted.

His eyes focused on hers. "What?... Why?"

"This just isn't working for me anymore!"

He sat back and sighed. "Do you mind explaining it a little more, because I am confused as to why all of a sudden you want to end our two year relationship?"

"It's simple, we aren't going anywhere. This relationship isn't what I want!"

He thought for a moment. "Is there someone else?"

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her backpack. "Goodbye Jason." She walked out and headed for her next class. She finished with her classes for the day and headed back to her dorm room. As she was changing songs on her ipod, she bumped into someone, causing her ipod to fall out of her hands and onto the concrete.

"Damn, I'm sorry. You okay?" A male voice asked, that seemed all to familiar to her. She hesitated to look at the male. She thought for a moment, thinking that it couldn't be him. She went to bend down to grab her music player off the ground, but he beat her to it. "Let me get that for ya!"

She watched as he picked it up and seen it was the person she first thought it was. "Thank you!" She replied.

"No problem, besides it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." He said.

"No, no, it was totally my fault, I wasn't paying attention." She wasn't about to blame him especially since she had locked her eyes on his.

He lightly laughed. "How about we agree that it was both our faults and leave it at that."

"Agreed."

"John, nice to meet you!" He put his hand out for a shake.

She smiled. "Mara, nice to meet you too!" She accepted his hand and shook it. Then he placed her ipod in her hand.

"You know what, on second thought, it was completely your fault for bumping into me."

She opened her mouth with a smile. "Oh really? What happened to agreeing that it was a mutual bump?" She asked.

"Well, considering you bumped into me earlier, it was definitely your fault."

"I didn't bump into..." She then remembered. "Oh, that was you?"

"Yes, it was me. I think you hurt me. My arm has been throbbing since then." He spoke with a serious tone.

Her smile faded. "Oh no, I am so very sorry for that. Is there anything I can do?"

He laughed. "Hey don't worry about it, it's all good. I'm just messing with you."

"That's not funny." She lightly laughed.

"Well, it is a little bit." He smiled showing his dimples, which made her smile in return.

He looked at his watch and seen the time. "I have to go, but it was nice bumping into you Mara." She nodded and he walked away.

She walked to her dorm with a smile on her face. As soon as the door shut behind her, she instantly dropped her backpack on the floor and then collapsed onto her bed. She couldn't stop smiling, and wondered why John Cena was there on her school campus. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door open. She turned to see who it was. Her friends were staring at her with wondering eyes. "What?" She asked.

"When were you planning on telling us that you were finally gonna break up with Jason?" Katie asked.

"I don't know." Mara was a little nervous as to what her friends reactions were gonna be.

Cali smiled. "It's about time!" Lacey, Katie, Abby, Britney, and Kim smiled as well.

"You have to come with us to the party tonight!" Kim said.

"I don't know. I think I am just gonna stay in and relax tonight." Mara replied.

"Come on babygirl, it's the freakin' weekend, your single now, and it's time for you to have some fun." Britney spoke excitedly.

She sat up in her bed. "Fine I will go." She took a shower and dressed. She danced with her friends and drank a few shots. She had fun but she couldn't wait to get back to her room. She was tired, and her thoughts were on John and how she wished she would bump into him again. She crashed onto her bed and finally fell asleep moments later.

* * *

Please review!


	2. New Guy On Campus

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Two: New Guy On Campus

As the days passed, Mara was starting to think she had imagined bumping into John Cena. She rolled over in bed and sighed looking at the clock. The weekend had arrived once again. Her friends had decided to go off campus for a couple days and she had convinced them she was getting sick, so she wouldn't have to go. She almost laughed just thinking about it. It was gonna be a quiet, but enjoyable day. She rose up and stretched her arms, then got up and headed to the showers. After she was dressed and ready to go, she started thinking about what she could do. She walked down the hall, then through the two big doors that led outside. The sun was shining, the warmth felt good on her skin, she smiled and took a deep breath, filling her lungs with fresh air. She decided to go check out the new gym on campus. She hadn't had the chance, and since she had the whole day to herself she wasn't going to pass it up.

She walked until she was arms length from the front door to the gym. As she was reaching for the handle, the door swung open and hit her in the head. She felt woozy, and stepped back a bit, then fell to the ground. "You okay?" He asked. "Give me your hand!" Her eye lids were blinking rapidly and she could have sworn she seen stars, because John Cena was kneeled down in front of her asking for her hand.

Her eyes squinted and she tried to focus on him. "Uh... I'm not sure!" She replied.

He helped her to her feet then wrapped his arm around her, and placed his hand on her side to hold her up. "Damn, that doesn't look good." He spoke as he observed her head.

"I think I will be ok." She half smiled as she touched her wound. "It's just a little bump."

He lightly smiled. "You probably should get that looked at."

"No, it's fine." She returned a smile.

"I didn't mean your bump!" He replied.

"Then what were you refering too?" She asked.

He took a deep breath. "I meant your eyes, because you can't see where your going."

She gave him a look. "I can see perfectly fine thank you very much!" She retorted.

He laughed. "Aight then." He smiled at her and locked his eyes on hers, getting lost in them for a moment. "It's Mara, right?" He spoke as he released her.

She nodded, because she couldn't believe he remembered her name. "Yes."

"Sorry for that." He pointed to her bump that was now showing a bruise as well. "I have to admit that was my fault. "

"It's ok, really."

He smiled again showing his dimples which made her smile back. "So, you work out?"

"Not really, but I am considering it."

"Well, if you need a trainer just let me know. I'll help you out."

She thought for a moment. "You have time for that?" She asked.

"I do now, well a few days a week anyway."

She half smiled. "Your the new replacement trainer!" She stated.

"That I am. Which means, if you really want to get my attention, you don't have to.." He used his fingers for quotes. "accidentally" He smiled. "bump into me, for me to talk to you."

"Ha ha real funny." She rolled her eyes while she wore a smile.

He opened the door. "The very least I can do is open the door for you. So, there you go."

She smiled again. "Now he wants to be a gentlemen."

"Hey, I can be gentle, and the last time I checked I am a man."

She knew he was being a smartass, but she thought it was cute. "My hero." She decided to do it right back by popping her foot up behind her, and blinking her eyelids rapidly at him, with a flirtacious smile.

"Now who's the smartass?" He asked.

"It's only fair, besides I would rather be a smartass than a dumbass." She gave him a cocky look."

He took two of his fingers to his eyes then back to her. "I'm watching you."

"You should, because you would miss this." She twisted her ass as she walked in the gym. She turned her head back to see if his eyes where looking where she hoped they would be, and she smiled when she seen that they were.

"Your too much!" He replied shaking his head but liking what he had just witnessed.

"I try." She laughed.

He shook his head again. "Well, I gotta bounce." He closed the door and left.

She couldn't stop smiling and couldn't believe how she had acted. She had never been like that with any guy before. Then again he wasn't just any guy, and she realized that she was beginning to like him. After her tour of the gym, she went on with her day, but her thoughts remained on John. When she finally got back to her room, she collapsed on to her bed, and closed her eyes. Her mind began to roam, and before she knew it, she was dreaming of him. He was smiling showing his dimples, and holding out his hand for her to take. She smiled and moaned lightly as she rolled over in bed. Her hand fit perfectly into his, and he pulled her close to him. Her head rested against his bare chest and she breathed in his scent. His arms flexed around her frame as he held her tight. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. She couldn't imagine a more perfect moment than that.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Training Day

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: Training Day

Mara woke the next morning and jumped at the sight of the clock on the nightstand. She took a shower and got dressed. After she threw some clothes to workout in, into a duffel bag, she headed for the gym in hopes of taking John up on his offer to train her. She was a little to excited, and tried to calm her nerves. She took a deep breath as she opened the doors. She smiled remembering what had happened the day before. She walked in and seen several people excercising, but didn't see him anywhere. She went to the locker room and changed her clothes. She put on a pair of shorts, to workout in, a t-shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Then put her hair in a ponytail. She walked around the place trying to find a machine that she wanted to try. She got on the treadmill and started the machine. She put her earphones in her ears, then turned on her ipod. As she was getting into the music, and bobbing her head to the beat, she felt somone get on the machine behind her and place their hands over hers to hold on. She closed her eyes for a moment, then turned her head to see who it was. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "I was about to elbow you off of me."

He smiled. "So, your here to take me up on my offer, aren't you?"

She nodded. "You better believe it!" She smiled. "Show me what you got!"

"Right here, right now?" He grabbed the top of his shorts and began to slide them down. "Okay, if you're sure!" He lifted a brow.

"Oh geez, I should have known you would do something like that." She elbowed him in the ribs.

He started laughing as he was pulling his shorts back up. "What? You should have seen your face, priceless." He stepped off the treadmill and stood to her side. "Slowpoke."

"Excuse me!" She replied.

"You heard me, you are a slooowpooooke."

She huffed. "Am not, I am just pacing myself." She held her head high as if she were proud.

He laughed. "Aight, do it however you want. Since you don't need me, I will just go help someone else."

She watched him walk away for a split second. "Okay fine, what do you want me to do?"

He turned around wearing a cocky smirk on his face, which meant he had inappropriate thoughts running through his head. "Hmm, what do I want you to do? That is the question!"

"If it has nothing to do with actually working out and excercising then it's not going to happen." She stated.

He thought for a moment. "Well, it is a work out. It tightens your abs, and.."

She cut him off. "Uh, don't think so."

"Oh come on." He begged.

"Sorry mister, I am not that kind of girl." She scoffed and then smiled.

"I think you have a hidden agenda here!"

"Oh really, and what would that be big guy?"

"You want me, and you don't know how to handle the fact that it could happen at any given moment." He smiled.

She tried to come up with a reply but she was speechless.

"Oh, so she is at a loss for words. Could it be that I am right?"

She took a deep breath. "No, I just couldn't think of a reply."

He smiled. "I do that to people sometimes."

"Apparently." She said.

The two focused on the reason they were both their for, for the next hour. When they were done, Mara was breathing heavy trying to catch her breath. John took her wrists into his hands and pulled them over her head. He was standing in front of her, so their eyes were set on one another and they found themselves getting lost in each others eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. "I think I am okay now!" She finally spoke.

"Good." Was all he managed to say.

"I am going to get a shower and get dressed. My time is up."

He laughed at her words because it was part of his lyrics to his theme song.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing."

"I should go!" She took a couple steps back, still looking at him, because she didn't want to break the hold his eyes had on hers. She almost tripped over a weight bench, but caught herself. She then walked forward and around him. When she entered the shower, a smile spread as far as it could across her lips. She wondered what it would be like if she actually gave into him. When she finished, she wrapped a towel around her waist and walked over to her locker, and sat down. She began to rummage through her bag until he came in and picked her up then crushed her lips with his. As he broke the kiss, he lowered her down until she was on her feet again. "See ya later?" He asked.

She nodded because she had no words. He walked out and she leaned against the lockers speechless. She finally dressed a few minutes later and walked out of the locker room. She seen him helping someone and smiled when he looked her way. He smiled back, then she left. She made her way back to her dorm room and collapsed on her bed. The kiss kept replaying over and over again in her head. She was interrupted by the door closing. She rose up to see her room mate giving her a look that was all to familiar. "You have some explaining to do!" Lacey sounded almost demanding.

"What do I need to explain?" Mara replied.

"You weren't really sick, were you?" Her friend and room mate asked.

Mara's face held a guilty expression. "No." She dropped her head but snuck a smile remembering the weekend she had.

"Okay spill! Why did you fake it?"

Mara sighed. "Honestly, I wanted some time alone. I love you guys to pieces but, I just needed some quiet time."

"Nest time just be honest with us. You don't have to fake being sick just to get some time to yourself!"

Mara nodded. "Okay, promise."

"So what did you do?" Lacey questioned.

"I went to the gym and actually worked out. I feel so much better, I think I am gonna put it in my schedule."

Lacey lightly laughed. "You actually worked out? Okay, so is that all you did?"

"Yeah, pretty much, except I spent some time thinking, but that is all. I had a really good weekend. How was yours?" Mara wanted to tell her friend all the details, but wasn't ready to just yet. She still had some thinking to do, and decided to keep it to herself for the time being.

"Oh my gawd, I had the most fun. Ty kissed me and I swear I melted like butter."

"Really? That's awesome. I always thought you two would make a good couple. I don't think I have ever seen a guy make you this happy before!"

Lacey smiled. The two girls finished catching up and went to bed.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Lunch Date

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Lunch Date

A week had passed by quickly and Mara hadn't seen John. Although he was all she thought about as of late. She tried to focus on other things, but he seemed to always interrupt her thoughts in some way. She had went to the gym a couple times during the week, but he wasn't there, she guessed he was off wrestling somewhere. A smile crept along her lips just thinking about him.

It was eight am on a saturday morning, and she hadn't a clue what she was going to do for the day. Usually her friends would text or call her, letting her know what the plans were, but she had no missed calls or new texts on her phone. She thought of going to the gym, but she wasn't sure if she could face him just yet.

The feeling of his lips on hers still lingered and she knew she was falling for him, but they hadn't known each other for long. Was it possible to fall in love with someone that you barely knew? Could she even love a wrestler? Were questions that she had, but there was no one there to answer them for her. She would have to figure this out on her own.

She decided it was time to start her day, so she got out of bed, and headed for the showers. As soon as she was dressed and back in her room, her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller id, it was Lacey. "Hello."

"Hey, we are going to meet for lunch at the diner, at eleven thirty, and then go shopping after."

Mara sighed. "Okay see you there!"

She had three hours before she had to meet her friends, so she decided to study for a test she had to take in the upcoming week. Before she knew it, the time had passed and she seen the clock. It was now eleven fifteen. She set her books to the side then rushed out the door. She made it to the diner five minutes early and sat in a booth waiting for her friends to arrive. A couple minutes later her friends were walking through the door, they were laughing and chatting each other up. They sat down at the booth she was at.

"Hey." Mara said.

Lacey, Abby, Britney, Katie and Kim all said, "hey." Replying back to her. The girls began talking about their boyfriends and guys they were interested in.

"Ty finally asked me out." Lacey spoke with excitement in her voice. "He was so sweet when he did it. He kissed me, then asked me to be his girl." Lacey had the biggest smile on her face.

Mara didn't talk much, she mostly listened and gave an occasional nod in agreement.

When she ended her relationship with Jason, she didn't want a boyfriend at the time. She just wanted to be single. He didn't treat her badly, but the relationship wasn't going anywhere. To her, it was as if they weren't moving forward, and just stayed frozen in time. But now that her friends were discusing their love lives, she wanted more than anything to have something to say about hers. The only thing was that she couldn't, because she didn't have one.

Mara felt like she was sinking in her seat, she wasn't into having a conversation like this at the moment. She wanted to tell them about John, but she was starting to question what happened between them even more. What if all he wants is a booty call? I don't think I could do that, because I know that I would want more than that from him. I have never had a one night stand and I don't plan on ever having one. She thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she seen someone walk through the door and take a seat at the counter.

"Oh my gawd." Abby said excitedly. "Is that John Cena?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Britney. "Mara is the biggest wrestling fan out of us. Mara is that John Cena?" She asked.

Mara didn't look at him, she just nodded.

"How do you know? You're not even looking at him!" Stated Katie.

"I seen him walk in the door!" Mara replied.

"He is so hot! The things I could do to him!" Said Abby.

Mara dropped her head. She almost smiled, because she knew what it was like to be kissed by him, and it was a kiss that she would like to have again.

"We should get him to have lunch with us!" Lacey suggested.

"Yes, please!" Abby begged.

Mara shook her head. "This was suppose to be a girl's day, no guys allowed remember?"

"Oh come on Mara, just this once. I mean when will we ever have the chance again?"

Mara took a deep breath. "Okay, fine!"

Lacey and Katie left the booth and walked over to where he was sitting. They sat on each side of him. "Hey, my friends and I would like to know if you want to join us for lunch?" Katie asked.

John smiled at the girls. "I don't know, I am kind of in a hurry."

"Please, please, pretty please!" Katie begged then smiled.

"What's your names?" He asked.

"I'm Lacey, and this is Katie. Nice to meet you Mr. Cena."

"Call me John, Mr. Cena is my father."

"Well, John it's nice to meet you, please join us for lunch!" Lacey said.

"I'm sorry ladies, maybe some other time!" He grabbed his food and drink from the counter and turned to walk out the door. He noticed the girls taking their seats with their friends. He seen one of the females trying to hide their face. He instantly knew it was her. He walked over to the booth, sat his food and drink down, grabbed a chair from the table behind him and pulled it around in front of him, then took a seat. "I changed my mind, I think I will join you ladies."

"That's so great!" Abby said.

Mara knew she had been spotted. She sat straight up and looked over to him. He smiled at her. His smile was highly contagious and no one really had a choice but to smile back, so she did. She couldn't be sad, or even be in a depressed mood when he was around. He just made her feel so happy. She had never met a person that had that kind of affect on her before.

"So John, what are you doing on our campus?" Katie asked.

"I had an oppertunity that was presented to me that I couldn't pass up. I am the new trainer over at the gym."

"Oh really?" Asked Lacey as she looked at Mara.

He nodded. "Yesh, and I am enjoying myself. You ladies have a wonderful campus here, and everyone I met has been very welcoming." He looked at Mara remembering the first time they met.

"Mara went to the gym last weekend. She said, she really liked it, and that she was going to start excercising more. Have you two met?" She asked.

"Sort of. I mean we kind of bumped into each other." He replied.

"I guess she forgot to mention that!" Lacey looked at her friend with curiousity.

Mara didn't know what to do. After John left she was sure they were going to be questioning her. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." She got up and went to the ladies room. She looked in the mirror. She needed to come up with some explanations as to why she didn't tell her friends. However, she decided to just tell them the truth if they asked. She walked out of the bathroom and seen John standing there.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? Because your acting as if something is bothering you."

She sighed. "Well there is, but I will be okay."

"You know, I may be a jackass, but I am a jackass that cares. You can talk to me about anything, I hope you know that, and I will help you in anyway that I can."

She could tell he was being honest and she knew that it was now or never to find out what his intentions are. "Why did you kiss me?"

He smiled. "It just felt right."

She half smiled back at him. "What do you want from me John?"

He could see that she was clueless to him and his actions. "I like you and a girl rarely catches my attention the way you have. I have met so many beautiful girls, but none of them comapre to you. So, what I want from you, is to get to know you and see where this goes. I like going with the saying, whatever happens, happens!"

She thought for a moment. "Okay, but I don't want to go public with whatever we do, unless it's an official relationship!"

He smiled. "If that's what you want, then that's how it will be." He put his fingers beneath her chin and gently pushed her head up, then claimed her lips with his. He then hugged her for a short moment. "I got to go, but I will definitely see you later." He gave her his number and she gave him hers. He kissed her once more before leaving.

She walked back over to join her friends. They waited for him to leave before they began to question her. She answered them honestly and they all awed from the last conversation she had with him. After lunch, they spent the rest of the day shopping.

* * *

Please review!


	5. Shit Happens!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Five: Shit Happens

The week was passing by quickly. Mara was waiting to hear from John. She hadn't seen him since they had lunch together. Her friends were just as happy and excited as she was about him being in Mara's life. He had made her smile again, which was something no one had been able to do in a long time.

She had just finished her last class for the day and was going back to her dorm. As she was walking up the steps someone was standing by the entrance to the building. He made her feel uneasy and looked suspiscious. She tried to shake the feeling and continued up the steps, but before she knew it, the guy had grabbed her. He covered her mouth and forced her to the side of the building, where no one could see them. He leaned in and kissed her. She knew those lips all to well, she could never forget how they felt on hers. She smacked his arm when he released her.

"John, you scared the crap out of me!" She whispered.

"Sorry, that wasn't really my intention at first, but then I thought it would be kind of hot kissing you without you knowing it was me."

She smiled. "I knew it was you the moment your lips touched mine!"

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Yes really!" She looked his wardrobe over. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I thought maybe we could go see a movie tonight. I didn't want to be recognized, so that's why I am wearing this!"

"You want to take me to the movies?"

"Yes I do." He replied.

"Okay. Let me just take these to my room and we can go." She said, referring to her books.

"Sounds good."

He walked her to her dorm room. She thought he was just a fresh of breath air, considering the week she was having. She had been late for class because her alarm clock quit working. Then she hadn't been able to sleep much because her neighbors was blasting music and making loud noises throughout the past few nights. But John being there made everything go away, she was just so happy to see him again. It also helped that he was being a complete gentlemen carrying her books to her room and opening the doors for her.

Lacey was in the room when they walked in. John sat Mara's books on the desk and smiled at Lacey."Nice to see you again."

"You too! What are you two going to do tonight?" Lacey asked looking at Mara.

Mara rolled her eyes knowing all to well what her friend was thinking. "It's not what you are thinking. We are just gonna see a movie."

Lacey looked the pair over. "Okay, well have fun! I might not be back tonight, I am going to Ty's." She smiled, then left.

"See ya." Mara replied. She looked at John. "Ready to go?" She asked.

"Hell yeah." He took her hand in his and they left. They arrived at the movies fifteen minutes later. "What do you want see?" He asked.

She looked at the choices. She didn't want to see anything too scary, and she didn't really feel upto romance, or action, so she suggested a comedy.

"That sounds good to me." They walked in and John bought their tickets, then they got some drinks and popcorn from the concession stand. They took their seats and waited for their movie to start. They laughed so hard they about cried. Mara loved being there with him, especially when he put his arm around her and held her close to him. She couldn't help but smile.

As they were walking out, a bunch of girls were looking there way. "That's John Cena!" One girl yelled. They began running at him. He quickly ran down the hall past them while he was holding her hand. He pulled her into the first room he came to. It just happened to be the ladies bathroom.

"Oh my gawd, that was crazy." Mara said.

John started laughing. "That was fun!"

"How is that fun?"

"Because I have never ran from them before!"

"Why did you run by the way?" She asked.

"To protect you!"

"You don't have to protect me John."

"Yeah I do. You don't want anyone knowing about us right now, and believe me they would have figured out who you are, and followed you around, taking your picture."

She smiled then got on her tip toes and kissed him. As he was kissing her back, he heard the mob of girls getting closer to the bathroom. He picked Mara up and took her into one of the stalls and stood on the toilet. He kept kissing her until he heard the door open. He put his finger to her lips, letting her know they should stay quiet. A few of the girls busted into the bathroom and was looking in every stall. One girl kicked the stall they were in. John was mouthing to Mara, to reply to the girl. "Someone's in here!" Mara exclaimed.

Some of the girls were talking amongst themselves wondering where John had gone. They went back out of the bathroom and ran down the hall. John and Mara started laughing. Then he kissed her again. They waited for ten minutes before they decided to get out of there. Mara first went down to the hall to the lobby seeing if the mob was still there. They were standing out front looking around. Mara went back to John. "They are swarmed around the front doors, let's go out the back!" They managed to sneak by some of the fans without getting caught. They got in the car and drove off. Which the fans found out very quickly it was him. Some of them began chasing him on foot and others in their own cars. John loved driving fast, which would normally have scared Mara, but she trusted him and trusted that he could handle the wheel no matter what the speed was.

"I think you lost them." Mara said looking back.

He smiled. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I am just wondering how in the hell they knew it was you!"

"Who knows. Shit happens, but in the end we had one hell of a night. Atleast I did." He smiled at her then grabbed her hand in her lap and held it, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"I did too!" She smiled as she was looking at their hands.

He took her back to her dorm and walked her to the door. He kissed her once more. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight John." She walked into her room and he left.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Interruptions

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Six: Interruptions

Mara smiled looking at her most recent text. It was from John. He wanted her to meet him in the parking lot just after dark. She couldn't wait to see him again, and decided to dress up for the night. The sun was just starting to set and she hurried to get dressed. She put on a short skirt that flowed just right, along with a strapped top that showed her cleavage, with a pair of heels. She didn't know if it was a real date, so she wanted be ready just in case. She walked to the parking lot and looked around. Headlights from a car flashed at her. She just looked for a moment not really knowing if it was for her, until a hand was motioning for her to come over, out the driver side window.

She got into the car and closed the door after she was seated. "Hey." She said wearing a smile on her face.

"Hey." He replied looking her over. "You look absolutely fantastic."

"Thank you!" She said blushing. "What are the plans tonight?" She asked.

"I thought maybe we could just go somewhere and talk, get to know each other better. Is that okay with you?" He questioned.

"Yeah, that's fine!"

He turned the ignition on and drove to an empty parking lot in town. He turned the ignition back off and looked at her. They talked for awhile, discussing their families, friends, and their likes and dislikes.

They had learned so much about one another, that they didn't have much else to tell. John leaned over and kissed Mara. She kissed him back and before they knew it, they were having a heavy make out session. John moved his seat as far back as he could, and Mara climbed over on top of him, straddling him.

"If this is moving to fast just tell me." John said breathing heavily from all the lip locking they had previously done.

"Don't stop!" She replied.

John continued pulling her shirt off and tossed it into the passenger seat. She unbuttoned his shirt and slide it off his arms. She pulled the shirt he was wearing underneath the first one off, as he was sliding his hands up her thighs, beneath her skirt. Just as she started unbuttoning his pants, a light flashed in the window, then they heard a peck on the glass. They both turned to see a cop standing there. John rolled the window down, after Mara put her shirt back on and climbed back over into the passenger seat.

"Can I help you officer?" John asked.

"Sir, you do realize what you are doing is illegal, don't you?"

"She is of age. Right?" He looked to Mara for confirmation, just to make sure.

She nodded.

The officer didn't find John's answer as funny as he did. "Sir, please step out of the vehicle and keep your hands where I can see them!"

John did as he was told. "Am I being arrested?"

The officer looked surprised when he seen who had just gotten out of the vehicle. "No Mr. Cena. In fact I am gonna let you go on a warning this time. As long as you keep your sex life in doors, in a more private enviornment."

"No problem officer, will do!" John said as he was about to get back into the car.

"Mr. Cena do you mind if we take a picture and maybe get an autograph?"

John figured since the cop was letting him go, that it was the least he can do. "No problem." John put both his shirts back on and buttoned his pants then took a picture with the officer and gave him an autograph.

The cop left and John got back into the car. "That was fun."

Mara nodded in agreement and laughed.

He drove her back to her dorm. He walked her to the door and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he lifted her up. He carried her into the room after struggling to get the door unlocked, not breaking the kiss even once. He kicked the door closed and fell onto the bed. He caught himself so he wouldn't crush her. He hovered over her body for a moment just looking into her eyes. "Gawd your beautiful." He whispered.

She smiled then pulled his lips to meet hers again. They began undressing each other once more. John had positioned himself after putting a condom on and was almost about to enter her, as the room door opened. John and Mara both looked to see who had interrupted them this time. It was Lacey and she looked to be upset. John began dressing himself beneath the covers, as Mara was doing the same thing. She looked to John and kissed him. "Maybe we should call it a night!"

He nodded in agreement. "Aight, see ya later!" He said as he hugged her then left.

She walked over to Lacey and took a seat next to her on her bed. "What happened?"

"Ty and I got into a fight. He was drunk and acting stupid. I tried to get him to stop drinking but he pushed me. We argued and then he told me if I was gonna be a nagging bitch to just leave. So, I did."

"Oh no. Lace I am so sorry that happened. He will regret that in the morning, when he realizes what he has done. Did he hurt you?"

"Just emotionally. I fell onto the couch when he pushed me, so I wasn't hurt physically."

Mara felt so bad for her friend. She just held her and told her things would be better in a few days. After talking for another couple hours, the girls finally gave into some sleep.

* * *

Please review!


	7. The Ex

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Ex

Mara woke up and smiled. She still felt John's lips on hers. When he kissed her, her knees became weak and her heart skipped a beat. Could she be in love? She wondered. Do I love John? She asked herself. She smiled once more after she realized she had indeed fell in love with him.

Mara sighed as the hour of her last class felt like it was gonna take forever to be over. She had grown impatient, because she was going to see him again tonight. She couldn't wait to be face to face with him again. As soon as class was over, she quickly grabbed her things and rushed out of the room. She stopped from seeing a sight she wasn't expecting to see. John was talking and laughing with another female. She touched John's arms and was being overly friendly with him. Mara knew she was flirting with him. John wasn't even trying to push her away, he just kept smiling, talking to her and laughing. Mara felt her heart in her throat. She knew she didn't really have a right to know who the female was, considering she and John weren't an official couple. She began thinking that maybe she wasn't right for him, after all she is much younger than he is. She walked towards her dorm, hoping he wouldn't see her. Unfortunately he did. She looked back towards the direction she was going, with her head down, as she held her books closer to her, as if she was hugging them.

Mara glanced at the clock once she was done with her paper. She's suppose to be meeting up with John in a couple hours. She sighed, because she didn't know if she should go or not. The more she thought about John and that female he was talking to, the more crappier she felt. She wasn't being jealous, she was just thinking that she wasn't the girl for him after all. Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell vibrating on the table next to her bed, informing her that she had a new text. She picked her phone up and began to read it.

_"Hey, saw you earlier. You looked down, you okay?" John texted._

She laid back on the bed and took a breath as she felt her eyes beginning to well. She replied back. "I'm okay. Just had a crappy day, that's all."

_"I'm here if you need to talk."_

_"I will be okay, don't worry!"_

_"Aight, well g2g, see ya later tonight."_

Mara didn't reply. She just rolled over in her bed. She woke to her alarm beeping. She rolled her eyes from realizing that she had fell asleep. She was suppose to meet him in half an hour, and she was a complete and utter mess. She began to fix her hair and makeup. Then she changed her clothes. Just as she was walking out the door someone pushed her back in and locked the door behind them. She turned around to see Jason standing there. He looked angry. "Jason, what are you doing?" She asked.

He began breathing heavily, and she stepped back, unsure of his intentions.

"I want an explanation!" He demanded.

"For what?" She questioned.

"For breaking up with me, you bitch!"

She felt like she was gonna vomit. She had never been scared of someone before, that was until now. "We both want different things. It wasn't working for me anymore. It wasn't the kind of relationship I wanted!" She answered honestly.

"That's not good enough!" He shouted. "I love you and I know you love me. Tell me you love me Mara!" He grabbed her hair and pulled her to him. "Mara, tell me you love me!" He demanded once more as he tightened his grip on her hair.

"Jason please!" She pleaded as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Please let me go, your hurting me!"

"I will never let you go Mara. If I can't have you, no one will." He threw her onto the bed and began to pace back and forth talking to himself.

Mara watched with tearfilled eyes. She was terrified of what he might do to her. Her phone began to vibrate on the table. She had received a text. It would go off every few minutes, then it would began to ring. She knew it was John, she tried to grab her phone, but Jason caught her hand. "Your busy right now! Don't bother with your damn phone!"

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

He knelt to his knees next to the bed, and pulled her to him. He placed his head against her breasts and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Give me another chance, I love you!" He begged.

"Jason, I can't!"

He began breathing heavy again. He raised up and grabbed her face with one of his hands with a forceful grip. "You are gonna take me back." He said with angry eyes. "Say you will take me back Mara. Say It!"

John was worried. He had texted Mara and called her several times. but she didn't answer. She was suppose to be there an hour ago. He felt like something was wrong and decided to go to her dorm. As he approached her door, he heard yelling. "What the.." He said to himself.

He turned the knob but the door was locked.

"Mara, I won't tell you again, say it dammit! Say you will take me back!" He yelled once more.

John knew from the tone of the males voice that something was wrong. He kicked the door in and practically ran in and grabbed the guy from behind. He tightened his arms around him so he couldn't move. "You okay?" He asked her.

She shook her head."Yes." She spoke low.

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" John questioned.

"None of your fucking business mother fucker!"

She couldn't believe this guy. He was obviously disturbed and needed help. "Chill out dude."

Mara grabbed her phone and called the cops. John kept a tight hold on him until the police arrived. They gave their statements. Mara pressed charges against Jason, and hoped that he received the help he needed. As soon as the officers left, John wrapped his arms around her. "You're okay now!" He said as her body shook in his arms. "Everything is gonna be just fine." He reassured.

John spent the night just holding her in his arms. It was morning before they knew it. Neither one had slept. He half smiled looking down at her. "You okay?" He asked.

She just held onto him tighter as she nodded. "Thank you for saving me. I thought he was going to kill me."

...

A few days passed, and Mara began to let go of what Jason had done to her. He was locked up and getting the help he needed. The police had told her that he had been stalking her. He had pictures of her covering his walls in his room. He had became obsessed with her and the break up threw him over the edge. John had came back sometime during the night and had wrapped her up in his arms. She felt safe with him, but she couldn't help to think that maybe they weren't a right fit for one another.

He woke and kissed the top of her head, then leaned in and crushed her lips with his. She accepted the kiss at first, but then quickly pulled away from him. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"John we need to talk!" She spoke with a serious tone as she rose up in bed, bracing her back against the wall.

"What about?" He questioned.

"Yesterday, when I saw you with that girl, I began to question what we have."

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Well, I am probably a little too young for you. The girl looked to be your age, and she was pretty. She is better suited to be with you than I am. Atleast you wouldn't have to sneak around to see her!"

He took a deep breath. "Yeah I agree, she is pretty, seems smart, and she is my age!"

"Then why me?"

He half smiled. "Because I care about you!"

She smiled back at him. "I care about you too!" He sat up and pulled her into his arms then claimed her lips.

"So, who was she?" Mara asked.

"Well, Ms. Carter is new on campus."

"Obviously." She replied.

"She is a teacher. You have nothing to worry about. Like I said before, your the one I want." He whispered, then kissed her once more.

* * *

Please review!


	8. Playing Nurse

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Playing Nurse

A couple weeks went by. Mara collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted from all the studying she had been doing for the past week. She was glad it was finally over. The weekend went by in a blink of an eye. Mostly because she slept through it.

Mara finished her work for the night and turned on the tv to watch Raw. The biggest smile spread across her face, when she heard John's theme music play. He came out and her heart skipped a beat, as it always did when she seen him. She watched as he fought against Tensai. Her smile faded when she seen that John looked as if he was in pain. She knew instantly that something was wrong. As soon as the match was over, she seen paramedics coming to John's aid. She waited for the phone to ring after the show, but it never did. She began to worry, so she called him instead, but there was no answer. She began looking on the wwe website, just to see if they had posted anything about John being injured, but there was no information as to what was going on with him.

Mara had been up all night worried about John. As soon as she laid down to rest her body, her eyes became heavy and she started dozing off. She jumped when her cell phone started to ring. "Hello?"

"Hey." John said with a groggy voice.

She sighed in relief. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I am fine."

She knew that he was keeping something from her, and she knew exactly what it was. "You're injured, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I am okay now."

"What happened?" She asked concerned.

"I landed on my knee the wrong way. I had surgery this morning, but everything is okay. Doc says I am being released in a bit."

"Aw, poor baby." She pouted.

He half smiled knowing he could use this to his advantage. "I'll let you know when I get back." He yawned.

"Okay, have a safe trip."

"Will do."

Mara hung up and rested her head on her pillow. She was glad he was okay, but hated that he had gotten hurt. She knew it was a risk that he took each time he entered that ring, but he was living his dream, and she couldn't argue with him about it. She dozed off and slipped into a silent slumber. She woke to her alarm going off, informing her it was time to get ready for her first class. She dragged herself out of bed and managed to shower and get dressed.

She didn't know how she had made it through her classes without falling asleep, but she did. Just as she dropped her stuff on her bed, her cell vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the new text. _"Come over to my place, I want to see you."_ It was from John and just from those words she smiled, knowing she would see him in a bit. She rushed to his place and knocked on the door. "Come in." He spoke softly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Heavily medicated, so I have no pain for the moment." He smiled.

He looked like he had been through hell. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms gently around him, giving him a hug. He hugged her back then raised his head planting a kiss on her lips. They both ended up falling asleep soon after.

By the time they woke up, the medicine had wore off and John was groaning in pain. "Where's your medicine?" She asked.

He clinched his jaw trying to keep how bad the pain really was to himself. "In that bag over there." He pointed to the white pharmacy bag sitting on the table.

She grabbed the bag and pulled out the bottle of pills. She popped them open, grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, then handed them to him. He took them then sunk back into the couch. "Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"No." He replied.

"You sure?" She questioned once more.

"All I need is you!" She smiled then sat down next to him. He placed one of his arms over her shoulders and pulled her into him. "It's good to be back. I really missed you."

Her eyes locked on his. "I missed you too."

They talked for awhile. Soon it became late, and John convinced her to stay with him for the night. Mara helped him to the bed, and then laid down next to him. He kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. "Night beautiful girl."

"Goodnight."

...

A couple days passed. "Please don't go!" He begged.

"John I can't skip my classes."

"But I don't want you to go!"

She sighed. "I don't want to either, but I have too."

He pouted his lips. She rolled her eyes. "Seriously!"

"What?" He replied with his bottom lip stuck out.

She leaned down and kissed him. "I will be back as soon as my classes are over and I get some fresh clothes to wear. I promise!"

He kissed her back. "You better. I don't like being here all by myself."

She laughed lightly. "I am sure you will be just fine." She hugged him then left for school.

As soon as class was over, Mara did as she promised. She hurried to her dorm and grabbed some clean clothes, then rushed back to his place. As she walked in, she noticed that he had changed and seen there were a few shopping bags sitting next to him on the couch.

"Where have you been?" She asked.

"I couldn't stand being inside any longer, so I went shopping." He smirked.

"Uh, you aren't suppose to be walking around, your suppose to rest."

"I got bored."

"Whatever!" She scoffed.

He grabbed her wrist as she was walking past him. "I got you something." He smiled.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted too."

She smiled and sat down.

He rose up and pulled one of the bags to him, looked inside and smiled. He picked it up and handed it to her. "Here you go!" He had a smirk on his face.

She suddenly realized that the gift wasn't something she would have guessed it could have been. She opened the bag and pull out a nurses costume. "What is this for?" She asked.

"I seen it and thought of you." He replied.

"I am not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's skimpy, and so not me."

"But, it will make me feel better." He smiled showing his dimples.

Mara sighed. "Seriously, you want me to wear this?" She asked.

He nodded. "Please!" He said as he stuck his bottom lip out as if he were pouting.

She took a breath, then took the outfit into the bathroom and changed. She came back out and walked over in front of him. His eyes looked her up and down.

"Well?"

"You're hired." He smiled, liking what he was seeing.

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't know you liked stuff like this!"

"I do on occasion. I just figured since you have became my nurse, you might as well look the part."

She smacked his arm. "Smartass."

He leaned over and kissed her, she kissed him back. Just as they were getting deeper into the moment. John's cell began to ring. "Fuck, every fucking time." He scoffed.

She sat back as he answered his phone.

"Yeah." It was Randy checking up him. He was frustrated from being interrupted everytime he and Mara were alone and getting close. He chatted with Randy for half an hour, by the time they hung up, John began feeling the pain again. He took his meds, and they went to bed. They cuddled and drifted off to sleep.

...

"John." A sweet voice spoke softly.

He moaned and groaned. "Hmm?"

"Open you eyes you naughty boy!"

His eyes popped open. They grew wide from seeing the sight in front of him. "Mara?" He questioned.

"Oh Johnny, you have been a very bad boy. I think you need to be punished."

John wasn't sure what the hell was going on. She had been wearing the nurses outfit just seconds before. Now she is dressed in black leather from head to toe. "What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"Giving you exactly what you deserve."

Mara over took him and tied him to the bed. Each wrist was tied to the posts on the headboard and his ankles were tied to the footboard posts. He was stripped down to his birthday suit. Candles were spread throughout the room, and a glow from the flames was the only light that lit the room. "What are you doing?" He asked once more.

She placed her finger on his lips. "Shhh. No more talking." She ran her finger from his lips down his chest. She began kissing down him, then back up. She sat on his hips and reached over to the nightstand. She grabbed one of the candles and began pouring wax on his chest. John let out a yell from the wax burning his skin. "Owwww. Is that really necessary?" He asked.

She smacked his face. "I told you, no more talking. Now I have to teach you a lesson for disobeying me."

John didn't know what to think, because he didn't know Mara was this kinky. John began looking around the room moments later, because he was now on his stomach, but still tied to down to the posts. Mara jumped on the bed and stood over him. John turned his head to see what she was up to doing next. He seen a black whip in her hands. "Your not going to use that are you?" He freaked.

"I guess your gonna find out right now!" She whipped her arm back then forward. He braced himself for the hit, but it never happened.

He opened his eyes and looked around. She was gone. "What the hell?" He questioned to himself.

"John wake up!" Mara's voice came from the bathroom.

"I'm up." He replied. She walked out holding her belt in her hands. He flinched. "What are you planning on doing with that?" He asked.

She gave him a weird look. "Wear it!" She replied.

He sighed in relief.

"You okay?" She asked. "I can cancel with my friends, and stay with you!" She said worried.

"No, I am good, go out with your friends."

She smiled. "Okay, just call if you need me."

He nodded. She leaned down and they kissed each other lips. She left and he took a deep breath. "I definitely will not be role playing with her!"

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	9. Lazy Days

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Lazy Days

Mara opened the door and found John hopping around on one foot. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Fixing dinner, you hungry?"

She sighed. "A little." She walked over behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, then rested her head against his back.

He looked back seeing the shape she was in. "You look tired."

"That's because I am. I have been dragging my feet all week."

"Why don't you go rest, while I finish cooking." He suggested.

She just nodded her head against his back, then went to the living room and collapsed on the couch.

Moments later dinner was done and their plates were on the table. "Mara?" He said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Food is done."

"Mkay."

He sat down and waited for her to come take a seat, but she didn't. "You okay?" He said, walking into the living room then looking down at her.

"I can't move." She replied.

He picked her up and sat her down at the kitchen table. "Better?"

She nodded. "I'm sorry I am so out of it tonight." She apologized.

"It's okay, everyone has a day like that."

She lightly smiled. "Mmm, this smells really good."

"Of course it does."

"I didn't know you cooked."

"I don't, but I called my mom and she told me what to do over the phone."

She took a bite. "Mmm, this is delicious."

He winked with a nod. After they finished their dinner, they both went to bed. They snuggled into one another, then drifted off to sleep.

...

The next morning John woke up and smiled at the sleeping beauty laying in his arms. He wiped her hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. She began to stir, and lightly moaned. "What time is it?" She spoke with a groggy voice.

"Early."

"I don't wanna get up." She replied.

"You know you could stay here with me today, and relax. Let me take care of you for once."

"Mkay."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

She nodded and snuggled into him. "Mhm."

"You hungry?" She asked.

He cocked his head and smiled. "Starving."

His two large hands cupped her face and engulfed her in hungry kisses. Their tongues danced with one another inside their mouths. He began shedding their clothes and kissing her body. As soon as they were bare, revealing their bodies to one another, he hovered above her small frame and pinned her to the bed. She looked up at him and waited for him to make the first move. His throbbing member brushed her inner thigh as he positioned himself in between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He slipped one finger into her entrance making sure she was ready for him. She moaned from the feelng he was giving her. She bucked into his hand as he slid another finger in. Her juices soaked his fingers more and more each time he slid his fingers into her. He pulled his fingers out for the last time and guided his hardened member into her. He slowly thrusted and a moan slipped from her lips. He rolled his hips into her with each thrust. He leaned over and began kissing her once more. She accepted his lips and moaned as he thrusted harder in between her folds. Their bodies beaded up with sweat, which made him slide up and down her frame with ease. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over on top of him. she was now straddling him, which made her feel him deep inside her. He took one of her nipples between his teeth gently and glazed his tongue over it, making it moist. She moaned and started riding him. He gripped her hips and began pulling her down on him hard, as he thrusted into her. He was making love to her, and letting his emotions take over. Their breathing was heavy and the pleasure was overwhelming. Their bodies had ached for each other for so long. They were finally giving in and having their releases. Their bodies shook as they both reached their peaks.

John rested his head against her chest as he came down from his high. Once he had calmed his breathing, he looked up to her and smiled.

She kissed him and took a deep breath afterwards.

He kissed her back. "Even though I have already claimed you as mine. I guess I have to ask anyway. Will you be my girl?" He asked.

She smiled. "Yes." She replied taking another deep breath. "But I don't want everyone to know just yet."

He smiled back. "Aight." He kissed her once more, then he laid down and held her close to him.

They ate breakfast in bed, and watched a movie. As soon as the film was over, they started kissing again. John moved in behind her as his member hardened once more. He guided himself into her from behind. He wrapped his arm around her and massaged one of her breast. He gripped her hip with his free hand and pulled her back into him as he was moving into her. He began thrusting harder and faster into her entrance. Their bodies beaded up with sweat from the pleasure, and they reached their peaks. She exploded, then he followed shortly after. They both collapsed on the bed as their breathing began to calm down.

They kissed once more, then they both slipped into a silent slumber.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	10. Take Me For A Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. DivaliciousDool owns the oc's Mara and Jason. She also owns the plot of the story.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Take Me For A Ride

A couple weeks had passed, and Mara replayed their lazy day over in her head. The first time they had been intimate with each other had been better than she had imagined it ever could have been. It seemed as if he was studying her body, learning all the right places to touch. He hadn't missed a spot since then. He knew exactly what she liked and got pleasure from pleasing her. Atleast that was what he had told her.

A smile crept along her lips as she sat on the front steps of her dorm. John had texted her earlier saying he had a surprise for her that afternoon. She tried to wait patiently, but she was getting anxious to see him again. Her thoughts were interrupted when a car horn blowed. She looked up and seen him smiling at her.

"Get in, we're going for a ride."

She smiled, and got into the passenger's side. As soon as she shut the door and turned to him, he kissed her lips. He always took her breath away when he kissed her. He released her then drove off.

"You like my new ride?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "This is a really nice car."

He drove down a country road, speeding up to test out the car. She squealed and closed her eyes. "Are you sure you can handle driving this fast?" She asked.

He smiled and laughed a little. "I guess we will find out."

"John!"

"What? I am just fucking with you."

"You better be."

"Baby, I promise you're going to be just fine, nothing is going to happen."

She lifted her head. "Okay." She took a deep breath then looked forward. She cringed when he would go around a curve.

He seen she was still frightened, so he began to slow down. He placed his hand on her thigh, and slid it down between her legs under her skirt and rubbed her. She moved her hips, which let him know, she wanted it. He moved her panties to the side and slid his finger in.

"John, we can't do this while you are driving." She barely spoke the words. Her breathing was growing faster, and she bit her bottome lip to keep from moaning.

"I can't keep my hands to myself, when you're around. I need to touch you."

She moaned and bucked into his hand. He slid another finger in and began to rub her clit, with his thumb in circles. "Mmm John, are sure you can do both?" She asked.

He smiled. "Hell yeah." He grew hard from watching her. He kept fingering her until she had her release.

He felt her folds tighten around his fingers then she came. He slid his fingers out and sucked the juices off. She gave him a strange look, cause no guy had ever done that with her before.

He seen her face and lightly laughed. "You okay?" He asked knowingly.

She nodded. "Yeah, that was just the first time I have ever seen that."

"Well, there is a first time for everything." He smiled.

She looked over and seen he was hard. She smiled from having a thought. She leaned over and put her mouth on his member over his jeans.

He moaned. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"It's your turn."

"No babe, you don't have to. I will be fine."

She smiled. "Just drive and enjoy."

She unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down a bit, along with his boxers. She pulled his member out and slid her mouth down his length. She took him all the way in. Moans slipped from his lips. "Damn baby." He placed one of his hands on the back of her head, then pulled her hair back out of her face and held it. He thrusted into her mouth as she was sliding down on him. He began speeding up again. She began to tease him a bit, gliding her tongue over the head of his member, then barely taking him into her mouth and sucking. He moaned and smiled at the same time. "Now your teasing me."

She lightly laughed, cause she knew what she was doing. She kept doing it until he pushed his member into her mouth, causing her to take all of him once more. He began moving her head up and down on him. They both became lost in the moment. Sirend sounded from behind them. He looked in the mirror seeing a police cruiser flashing his lights for him to pull over. "Fuck." He said as he came into her mouth, before warning her. She pulled her mouth off of him.

"John."

"Sorry babe, but there is a cop behind us and I didn't have a chance to warn you."

"It's okay." She slid his boxers and jeans back over his memer to cover him, then she zipped him up.

John pulled over. "You got to move baby." He said as the officer was getting out of the cruiser. She went to move back to her seat, but couldn't.

"I can't."

"Why can't you?"

"Because my hair is caught in your zipper." She replied.

"Fuck." He said once more.

He looked down and tried to get her hair free. "Too late now." He smiled.

The officer motioned his hand for John to roll the window down. He did and smiled. "What's the problem officer?" He asked. Mara hid her face, because she knew that this was going to be her number one embarrassing moment.

"Sir.." He stopped talking when he seen who was driving the vehicle, and seen that a girl had her head between his legs. "Mr. Cena, I specifically remember warning you the last time, to keep your sexual encounters in doors."

"Yes sir, you did."

"Young lady, would you please return to your seat!"

"I can't." She replied.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Because my hair is caught in his zipper."

The officer lightly laughed. He had been trying to be serious, but this was the first time he had seen something like this. "Look, you guys gotta kee this indoors. I understand you are young and have needs, but for your own safety please keep this in a more private setting."

John smiled. "You got it."

The officer nodded. "Have a nice day." Then he left.

John started laughing.

"It's not funny, that was embarrassing." She was thankful that the cop didn't see her face. She would have died having to look him in the eye.

"Come on, babe that's was fucking funny."

"Not when I am still stuck down here, it's not."

"Aight, hold on." He reached down and began to unzip his jeans. He grabbed her hair and jerked it, which broke her hair, but atleast she was free.

"Oww." She said moving back to her seat.

"Sorry baby. It was the only way I could get you out of there." He replied as he zipped his jeans up.

"I know."

He seen the look on her face. "Come here." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

"We are never doing anything in a car again." She stated.

He laughed. "I'm sorry."

She lightly smacked his arm, then smiled. He started the car and they went back to his place. As soon as they entered the door, he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the couch. He sat down and started kissing her again. He wasted no time with removing their clothes. He made love to her, letting her know that he wanted her more than anything, and telling her that she was his. As they were coming down from their high, he pulled a throw blanket from the back of the couch over them. He kissed her once more, then held her in his arms the rest of the night.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
